


Kismet

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble sequel to 'Happenstance'With the war behind them, students gather at Platform 9 3/4 to say a final goodbye before heading off to Hogwarts and Ron has a long awaited gift to give Hermione.





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Author's Note:  Just to clear up some confusion regarding _Happenstance_.  Everything that happens in the drabble series up to the last line is a dream that Ron is having while unconscious from the poison that he drank in HBP.  I was hoping that the last line, his mumbled "Er-my-nee" would be a clue to when the drabble took place. But I've received messages where readers were confused by it. 

 

* * *

The whistle blew, signaling to the crowd milling about Platform 9 3/4 that the Hogwarts Express was ready to be boarded. Near the end of the platform, two couples were exchanging goodbyes.  

 

Ron pulled his sister into a hug then backed away, ruffling her hair. “Behave,” he warned her.

 

“Yes, Mum,” Ginny replied, playfully smacking him.  “Don’t let George boss you around too badly.”

 

“Keep yourself out of trouble during training,” Hermione urged Harry.  “You don’t have us to watch your back.”

 

“I will,” Harry promised, kissing her cheek.

 

Then the couples drifted apart to say their own private farewells.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Here,” Ron mumbled, pressing a book into her hand.  “Sorry about not wrapping it.”

 

Hermione read the cover, a bit confused.  “Poetry?”

 

Ron shrugged.  “I...erm... marked the pages of some of my favorites.”

 

“Favorites?”  Hermione asked, lifting her eyebrows in surprise.  “You read this?”

 

Blushing, he nodded.

 

She turned the well worn book in her hands. “How long have you had it?”

 

_Too long._

 

“A while now,” he admitted. “We’ll find a place on your first Hogsmeade trip and I’ll read some to you.”

 

She smiled, drawing him into an embrace. “I love you.”

 

Ron smiled.  “I know.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The train’s whistle blew again, warning of its imminent departure.  Ron ducked his head and kissed Hermione, tightening his hold on her.  She smiled against his lips.  “I don’t want you to go,” he whispered.

 

“Neither do I,” Hermione confessed.  “Maybe I should wait another year...”

 

Ron pulled back. “No...you have to go now.”  

 

“Come on, Head Girl,” Ginny called as she strode passed them. “Ron, stop groping her. The train’s going to leave!”

 

They reluctantly parted and he joined Harry at the edge of the platform as the girls climbed aboard.

 

Hogsmeade and poetry couldn’t come soon enough.

 

 

* * *


End file.
